false insanity
by Lady Miata
Summary: a script of a story I thought of: Harry needs to save his enemies
1. He wouldn

Written by Lady Miata

If I were the owner then my stories would be in a book, so JK owns them not me

* * *

False insanity

* * *

Dumbledore: so let me get this straight, Peter Pettigrew aimed a spell at you but hit you're cousin instead, Snape arrived in time and killed Peter.  
Snape: that's right.  
Dumbledore: Harry?  
Harry: yes that's how it went, can I go now, I have detention in half an hour.  
Dumbledore: Harry, Severus is here, my boy, I'm sure he'll understand if you're late.  
Snape: No I won't.  
Dumbledore: all right, you may go. Severus my boy, have you got any news on the spy?  
Snape: No, Voldemort just doesn't trust me anymore, all I know is that the spy is in Harry's dorm. I would guess Longbottom, but that is just because of the rat.

* * *

Hermione: so there's a spy in our dorm. Who could it be?  
Harry: I don't know, it could even be Ron.  
Hermione: Don't be silly. Where is Ron?  
Harry: Herms please, you know Ron, he can't keep anything a secret. Keep him out of this.

* * *

Snape: Sit!  
Harry: I'm all ready sitting and you're late.  
Snape: so were you and don't lie.  
Harry: So is it true?  
Snape: you will be making 4 batches of pepper up potions, I hope you will muck it up cause you will be cleaning it up too  
Harry: fine, forget it then. You get yourself out of your mess then.  
Severus: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
Harry: I'm talking about your death for treason against lordy Voldy.  
Severus: you would help me? Why? You hate me.  
Harry: No, you hate me, I just don't like you.

* * *

Severus: how you got into this class Potter I will never know, you can stay after class to clean it up.  
Harry: why me it wasn't my potion that blew up!  
Severus: No but you did see Lngbottom drop his snake's tong in early  
Harry: that's not fair, you're rotten Snake.  
Severus: a week detention  
Harry: Nothing but a lying rotten Snake who kills for fun.  
Severus: Potter, what would you know.  
Harry: I saw you. You were after me weren't you? I'll prove it death eater.  
Severus: a month detention and get out I will see you at 9 to night.

* * *

Hermione: Are you insane? Calling Snape a death eater will ruin his career. You deserve those detentions  
Ron: Is it true did you see him, you know, kill?  
Harry: yes.  
Hermione: No.  
Harry: Herms think. He killed my cousin, I told you.  
Hermione: but you said.  
Harry: Hermione you're smart. They are talking of a spy in the castle, I saw what I said. Snape killing. I killed Peter but Snape got away.  
Hermione: But…Oh …Dumbledore, didn't believe you and covered him.  
Harry: I knew you were Smart  
Ron: so wormtail is dead and Snape tried to kill you.

* * *

Don't kill me, I just had the idea of a script, maybe I will let it be filmed by a mate


	2. Detention?

Written by Lady Miata

If I were the owner then my stories would be in a book, so JK owns them not me

Ok I'm back and this will be the first to continue. It's still a silly idea but maybe it will form to greatness.  
Small, but intriguing

**Detention?**

Hermione: Harry why did you make me lie to Ron.  
Harry: Like I said he can't hold a secret and I want Voldemort to believe that side. I don't believe Ron is the spy, but I think he is informing the spy, unintentionally.  
Hermione: Still it doesn't seem right.  
Harry: I know but I have to.

* * *

Snape: You're late Potter.  
Harry: I still have 1 minute.  
Snape: Then say good bye to your posse.  
Harry: I'll see you later guys.  
Snape: Don't count on it.  
Hermione: good luck Harry.  
Ron: Bye.  
Snape: clean that cauldron, Potter. The toothbrush is right there.

Hermione: poor Harry.  
Ron: With a toothbrush? Man, he won't be seen till morning.  
Hermione: Let's do our Charms homework, Harry will need our notes.

* * *

Snape: Ok, they're gone.  
Harry: A toothbrush, what if they stayed for an hour?  
Snape: Then I had a clean cauldron. You didn't tell them did you.  
Harry: Ron doesn't know anything, but I told Hermione a few things.  
Snape: What?  
Harry: Only that you saved me. And that there was a spy in our class, and that Ron might be talking to the spy without thinking.  
Snape: You call that Only?  
Harry: She knows me, and I know her. If I didn't tell her that, then she would find out on her own, and more. I just stopped her searching.  
Snape: What if she is the spy?  
Harry: Hermione? Think man. Muggleborn, smart, powerfull.  
Snape: Ok, Lord Voldemort wouldn't use a mudblood.  
Harry: And she is too smart to fall for Voldy's tricks. And don't use that word, she is not dirty blood.  
Snape: Old habit.  
Harry: Wow, an almost apology.  
Snape: Moving on. Would you like a seat while we discuss this.  
Harry: Sure. Dobby.  
Dobby: Yes, master Harry.  
Harry: Tea and biscuits, please.


	3. tea an biscuits?

Written by Lady Miata

If I were the owner then my stories would be in a book, so JK owns them not me

a bit longer then the last but the ideas are flowing.

* * *

**Tea and biscuits?**

* * *

Harry: So, how is Voldy?  
Snape: Why do you call him that?  
Harry: There is fear in a name. Can you imagine being afraid of Voldy? I am hoping it catches on.  
Snape: Voldy… Yep doesn't seem scary. Not that stupid after all, are you Potter.  
Harry: Really, Snape. Just a few more not so mean remarks and I might just start to like you.  
Snape: Don't get too full of yourself, Potter. I still think you're a spoiled attention seeking brat.  
Harry: And you're back. Are we going to discuss Voldy now?  
Snape: Right. Voldemort doesn't trust me enough to confide in me, but Malfoy does. According to him, Peter was acting on his own, trying to get a promotion. Voldemort was very pleased that he attempted to kill you over the summer. He will wait until what has happened exactly to form a plan. I believe he will go after your family to get to you.  
Harry: Good.  
Snape: Don't worry, they are under our protection. We will keep them safe.  
Harry: Don't bother.  
Snape: Potter, this is not the time to be a rebelling teenager.  
Harry: Look just move on. Is Voldy Angry?  
Snape: Actually, I believe he's confident and happy. But for now inactive.  
Harry: Well that's good I guess.  
Snape: for others, yes. For you? No. You need to learn oclumency Potter. The link is still there.  
Harry: I have been practicing over the summer. I bet you can't enter my mind.  
Snape: We'll see. Legilimens!

* * *

Snape: Bunnies? Swimming bunnies?  
Harry: I knew you'd like it.  
Snape: Don't gloat. I could still access a memory.  
Harry: yeah a fake one. Do you really think I got a mini-bike for my 10th birthday?  
Snape: How am I to know what you got? I'm sure you got everything your heart desired.  
Harry: Sure, I forgot, I am spoiled.  
Snape: exactly.  
Harry: The sarcasm escaped you, didn't it?  
Snape: excuse me.  
Harry: Look if we have to work together, then you'd better stop hearing what you want to hear, and forget what you think you know about me, and listen to what is actually being said.  
Snape: Excuse me.  
Harry: You know nothing about me!  
Snape: Excuse me!  
Harry: No, excuse me!

Ron: Harry you're back.  
Harry: Still awake?  
Ron: Uhm…, I just had to send a note to mom, uhm…, you know… report about the first week and stuff…?  
Harry: OK…, whatever. I'm going to bed. Scrubbing those cauldrons is really tiring. Night.  
Ron: I actually thought you would be scrubbing till past midnight.  
Harry: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Dumbledore told Snape to let me go at 23:10.  
Ron: oh. Well, night then.

* * *

Hermione: Harry, do you feel OK?  
Harry: Yeah, starting to get tired though.  
Hermione: Maybe detention was too much.  
Harry: I was fine a minute ago. Where did Ron go?  
Hermione: He went to get his books. Harry?  
Harry: Mhh…, I'm fine. Just tired.  
Hermione: That's it. We're going to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione: How is he?

Pomfrey: I sent Professor Snape to test his drinks and food, but until he found something. We don't know what is causing it.  
Harry: causing what?  
Pomfrey: You're feeling tired, because something is draining your magic. It could be an object, poison anything actually, and until we know what caused it I can't do anything. If I do the wrong thing, your magic could be gone forever.  
Harry: I'm turning in a squib?  
Pomfrey: If you're lucky.  
Harry: Lucky?  
Pomfrey: there are some curses that further.  
Hermione: What do you mean?  
Pomfrey: After the magic is gone, it would drain your life, he could be 80 in matter of days. But it could be a harmless spell that wears off.  
Harry: So, it could just be a prank.  
Pomfrey: If it were another student I would assume it is, but in your case, I just need to find out for sure.  
Hermione: Let's hope it's a prank, I need to research this. I'll just get some books.  
Harry: I'll go with you.  
Pomfrey: You will stay in bed young man. Walking around will just make it go faster. And plenty of food and fluids.  
Harry: Man. This will get me more detentions. If I don't go who knows what Snape will do.  
Hermione: You got yourself into that, and I'm sure professor Dumbledore will keep Snape at bay.  
Harry: Well, at least I won't have detention today.  
Hermione: I'll get you some books to read.  
Harry: Thanks Hermione.

* * *

Snape: Tea and biscuits again, Potter?  
Harry: I'm sorry professor, but this time Madam Pomfrey ordered me.  
Pomfrey: Severus? Tell me you found something?  
Snape: vox redimio, a binding potion, I'd say 4 dosages already.  
Harry: is there a counter potion?  
Snape: I'm happy to say no. But sadly as you didn't get every dosages needed you will restore your power… …eventually.  
Harry: Oh hardy har har.  
Snape: Oh, so that was sarcasm?  
Harry: Wow, you're learning.  
Pomfrey: Did I miss something.  
Harry: Not really. So now you know what happened can I go now?  
Pomfrey: If you get out of that bed, young man I will strap you down. You are to stay there till you have enough power to do a simple spell, and after that you still won't be allowed to attend classes. So get ready for a lot of rest.  
Snape: I'll come here for your detention. He is still allowed to do lines isn't he?  
Pomfrey: Why that would be highly unadvised, but yes.  
Snape: I'll see you later, Potter. Madam Pomfrey, I'll inform Albus about this.

* * *

Harry: What is this now, let's see. Chamomile tea and lemon cupcakes?  
Pomfrey: You still have your sense of smell. That's good. Now, eat.  
Harry: I ate 5 times already?  
Pomfrey: Then maybe you should try to eat more than 5 bites. You are a growing teenager, you should really eat more.  
Harry: I'm sorry but I really can't get more in to me.  
Pomfrey: Maybe it's a side effect of the potion?  
Harry: No I never can eat more.  
Pomfrey: Never?  
Harry: No.  
Pomfrey: OK, but still eat. If you can't eat a lot at once, then you'll just have to eat a little, many times a day.  
Snape: Ready to do lines, Potter.  
Harry: I just lost my appetite.  
Pomfrey: Make sure he eats, Severus.  
Snape: our food not good enough for you, Potter?  
Harry: You don't give up do you?

Snape: Potter! Take a bite of the muffin.  
Harry: I had enough to eat.  
Snape: I said eat, Potter!  
Harry: Fine!  
Snape: Good, now 30 more lines, this time; I will eat when told.  
Harry: I don't feel so good.  
Snape: Nice try…. Potter…? Poppy, Potter just threw up on his lines, which he will rewrite.  
Pomfrey: What happened? No fever… Nothing else seems to be wrong? A side affect?  
Snape: Not one I ever heard of?  
Harry: I told you I had enough.  
Snape: Potter, a teenager doesn't throw up after 1, 5 muffin.  
Harry: I do.  
Snape: Don't be ridiculous.  
Pomfrey: Severus can I talk to you for a minute?  
Snape: Sure. Potter Start rewriting those lines.  
Harry: Sure, just pretend I didn't throw up on them so they are unreadable.  
Snape: You have a memory don't you.  
Harry: A hundred different lines

* * *

I really see a story forming here. And I noticed that there are still secrets... Maybe the next chapter will reveal somthing.


	4. not so spoilled after all

Written by Lady Miata

If I were the owner then my stories would be in a book, so JK owns them not me  
I hope you are enjoying the reading.

* * *

Not so spoiled after all

* * *

Pomfrey: Did you ever see Harry eat more than a few bites?  
Snape: What do you mean?  
Pomfrey: I think he threw up, because he really couldn't eat more.  
Snape: You think he's bulimic?  
Pomfrey: No. I think he is malnourished.  
Snape: Anorexic?  
Pomfrey: Not by his choice.  
Snape: Another Potion?  
Pomfrey: According to Harry, he couldn't ever eat more.  
Snape: Dumbledore made sure he was loved. It's impossible. I know he is spoiled at his family.  
Pomfrey: I don't think Dumbledore knew his family.  
Snape: No way. Dumbledore wouldn't leave his precious hero to someone he didn't know.  
Pomfrey: Well, I just did a full scan and his stomach is the size of a chicken egg, and his bones look like a scaring heaven, not to mention the bruises on his abdomen, looks like he played bludger dodge ball the entire summer.  
Snape: I still can't believe it.  
Pomfrey: I can't either, but you have a day free tomorrow, could you go talk to the Dursleys.  
Snape: Sure, but I'm sure you're wrong. Don't tell Dumbledore yet. I need to be sure that I'm right first.

* * *

Harry: Madam Pomfrey? Do you know anything about Habenaria radiata?  
Pomfrey: ooh… Verbalism, my favorite subject. Let's see… Ah yes, the Flying Orchid. It is usually grown in Japan, but we have a plant here. If Fawkes would ever get sick, then we need too ad the flying orchid. No potion would work without it. It doesn't do much but it ads phoenix-fire to the potion, making it digestible for the phoenix. Is that enough?  
Harry: I think I know now which plant it is now. I just couldn't place the Latin name. Thank you.  
Pomfrey: Your welcome, Harry. Now put your homework aside. Time for lunch.  
Harry: Are you trying to make me fat.  
Pomfrey: yes.  
Hermione: Good luck with that.  
Harry: Hermione! Thank god. I already read this book, can you bring me another one?  
Hermione: Sure, I'll just drop by the library after classes. But untill then, I asked Hagrid for an assignment, so you wouldn't miss too much.  
Harry: great. So is it a dragon?  
Hermione: No. just a bundimun. You're lucky you didn't have to smell it. I'll get a book about them.  
Harry: Thanks. Arabella

* * *

Figg: Severus, Dumbledore finally decided to investigate?  
Snape: Investigate what exactly?  
Figg: My complaints about the Dursleys.  
Snape: You made a complaint?  
Figg: No, I made many. If you aren't here for that then why?  
Snape: Poppy asked me. She thinks Potter is underfed.  
Figg: Let's just say that that is only one of the complaints.  
Snape: There's more?  
Figg: Well, I only see him when he gets to go outside, and trust me, it's not much. When he does he looks far too skinny, tired and pale. And I always see him working, running from his cousin, or being "handled" by his uncle.  
Snape: I still don't believe it. He's Dumbledore's precious hero.  
Figg: he told me that the family bond is the only thing that keeps him safe.  
Snape: Still don't believe it. Vernon: Who are you?

Snape: My name is professor Snape, and I am doing a study, about troubled homes. One of your neighbors told me to come here.  
Vernon: Not interested.  
Snape: Please sir, everything you could say will be completely anonymous. You're situation with taking in a child, with, as I have heard, no respect. That would be the ideal study.  
Vernon: Well in that case come in. Petunia make some coffee. We have a guest.  
Snape: thank you.  
Petunia: Have a seat.  
Snape: Can you tell me a little about what Harry is like.  
Vernon: Oh that's easy. He's a freak.  
Petunia: He got that from my sister and her husband. Those thugs were seriously high.  
Snape: Ok, I'm starting to form a picture here. How did you try to discipline him?  
Vernon: Well we did the locking in his cupboard without food. That didn't work. The beating did nothing. He is disciplinary school now, but it's just getting worse. He nearly killed my sister.  
Petunia: She had an allergic reaction after eating the food Harry made.  
Snape: He cooks?  
Petunia: If he wants a roof, than he'd better work for it. That freak will get nothing for free here.  
Snape: I heard he does a lot of dangerous stuff. What would you do if he dies?  
Petunia: Have a party.  
Vernon: Celebrate our freedom.  
Snape: So let me get this straight. You locked the boy in a cupboard, beat him to a pulp, made him work all day. What happened when he was ill?  
Vernon: He doesn't deserve to be ill.  
Snape: I don't understand. How could I not see this.  
Vernon: You're not really a professor are you.  
Snape: I am a professor at Hogwarts.  
Petunia: He's one of them freaks!  
Vernon: Get out! Get out now!  
Snape: I'm leaving don't worry, but I'll be back.

* * *

Albus: Severus? Do you wish to speak with me? Did he call you?  
Snape: Yes, I wish to discuss something. No, he is leaving me alone for now.  
Albus: I have a few moments. Have a seat. Would you like a lolly.  
Snape: No, thank you. It's about Harry's relatives.  
Albus: What about them.  
Snape: Potter can't go back to them.  
Albus: Why not?  
Snape: They abuse him.  
Albus: No, they don't. He needs the family bond to be safe. They love the boy.  
Snape: No, they don't.  
Albus: Yes, they do. They are family.  
Snape: Not every family is filled with love Albus.  
Albus: Look, you have said your say, but there is nothing you can say or do, to make me change my mind. He is staying with his family, where he is loved and safe.  
Snape: He is neither loved, nor safe there. If he goes back to those awful muggles, he'll die before Voldemort has the chance to kill him!  
Albus: Don't be ridicules. He is safe there. Your few moments are over. I have work to do.

* * *

Harry: Hermione, how many books do you expect me to read?  
Ron: I told you it was too much.  
Hermione: Stop it. You can never read too much.  
Harry: No, that's true, but I can never read that much.  
Hermione: You could try.  
Harry: You know what I will. I'll just forget the assignments you got me, and I'll start reading.  
Hermione: Harry! Those assignments are the only thing getting you some grades! You have to do them!  
Harry: I was joking.  
Ron: Lighten up, Mione.  
Hermione: Hmpf!  
Harry: How did your research go? Anything new?  
Hermione: I found nothing new about the potion, but…, I did find a few testimonies of people who suffered from power drainage?  
Harry: I have a feeling that you think it will be good to know.  
Hermione: Well there are a lot of people who lost their power, and a lot more who regained their power as it was before the powerloss, but the most of them regained a little less then their origiginal power.  
Harry: although I must say this is interesting I don't see good news.  
Ron: O my lord!  
Hermione: Ron? Are you OK?  
Ron: I'm fine…, I just forgot… Something.  
Harry: he's hiding something from us.  
Hermione: You don't think he is the spy do you.  
Harry: All I know is that that is the 2nd time he's hiding something.  
Hermione: Well good thing he didn't hear what I was about to say, if he is the spy I mean.  
Harry: and what was that?  
Hermione: Well there was only one report of someone survivingvox redimio. He not only regained his power, he doubled it.  
Harry: Who was it?  
Hermione: Albus Dumbledore.  
Snape: Time for detention.  
Hermione: Sorry Harry, bye. Goodnight professor.  
Snape: Start by writing "I'll respect my teacher" 50 times. I have to talk to Poppy, but I expect them to be finished when I come back.  
Harry: Yes sir.

Pomfrey: Did you see them?  
Snape: They hate the boy.  
Pomfrey: Dumbledore, wouldn't put him with them if they didn't love the boy I'm sure.  
Snape: So was I, but Arabella said she complained about the Dursleys about a dozen times. And when I talked to him, he just refused to listen.  
Pomfrey: Strange.  
Snape: He is not going back there. I read their thoughts. They plan on poisoning the boy.  
Pomfrey: No…  
Snape: If he goes back there, he won't come back.  
Pomfrey: Did you tell Dumbledore about that.  
Snape: He won't listen. They're family, they love him. His words, not mine.  
Pomfrey: I can't believe that.  
Snape: Ahg.  
Pomfrey: He's calling you, isn't he?  
Snape: Yes, don't tell Potter yet. I don't want to give him false hope.  
Pomfrey: I'll keep a potion ready.  
Snape: Thanks.

* * *

Harry: Madam Pomfrey? Where is Snape? I finished these lines.  
Pomfrey: It's professor Snape. And he had to leave.  
Harry: Oh. Voldy?  
Pomfrey: Not that it is any of your business, but yes.  
Harry: I hope he finds out who poisoned me.  
Pomfrey: I just hope he comes back.  
Harry: Is there a chance he doesn't?  
Pomfrey: You should eat.

* * *

Intrigued yet?


	5. Friendship? Enemy? Who's who?

Written by Lady Miata

* * *

If I were the owner then I would live in a palace, not this "cozy" home, so JK owns them not me

I hope you are enjoying the reading.

* * *

Friendship? Enemy? Who's who?

* * *

Voldemort: Severus Snape. Come in.  
Snape: Just me? My Lord?  
Voldemort: Yes, we have things to discuss.  
Snape: At your service, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Indeed. I have to admit, I didn't trust you.  
Snape: My Lord. I have been nothing but loyal, My Lord.  
Voldemort: As I have been informed.  
Snape: I'm sorry my Lord? If I did something wrong, I would do everything to rectify it, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Why did you not tell me, that you joined Pettigrew when he tried to kill Harry?  
Snape: My Lord. I didn't think you would believe me. But I am truly sorry we failed.  
Voldemort: Failed? You found out where he lived. And entered his house. Tell me. How?  
Snape: The protection that his mother used, failed. I still don't understand how. Peter arranged it, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Do take some credit.  
Snape: You are too kind My Lord.  
Voldemort: I am. Tell me, Is Dumbledore still strong.  
Snape: More like insane.  
Voldemort: Excuse me?  
Snape: I apologize, My Lord. I lost myself for a moment. Dumbledore and I are not seeing eye to eye, for the moment, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Please explain.  
Snape: I believe his pride is clouding his judgment, My Lord. I do not know for sure at the moment, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Find out!  
Snape: I will My Lord.  
Voldemort: My spy says, that Harry is in the Hospitalwing. Is this true?  
Snape: It appears he has been poisoned, by a very difficult potion to make. If they didn't found out by what, he would have lost his power, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Which potion?  
Snape: vox redimi, My Lord.  
Voldemort: Well done.  
Snape: Thank you, My Lord. I knew you would approve.  
Voldemort: First in the summer, now this. Keep it up and you might be my right hand again.  
Snape: That would be an honor, My Lord.  
Voldemort: You may go.  
Snape: Alright, My Lord. Thank you My Lord.  
Voldemort: Oh, and Severus… Crucio… Next time kill the boy.  
Snape: Yes! My… Lord!

* * *

Pomfrey: Severus! Drink this.  
Harry: Is he all right.  
Pomfrey: No he's not. And get back in bed.  
Harry: Snape? I think he should lie down.  
Pomfrey: He should, and so should you. You are still weak.  
Harry: I'll be fine.  
Pomfrey: I appreciate your concern, but I won't tell you again. Get! In! Bed!  
Snape: If I were you I'd do as she says.  
Harry: yeah, I gathered that.  
Pomfrey: You too Severus.  
Snape: Yes, madam.  
Pomfrey: How many times?  
Snape: Just one.  
Pomfrey: This bad?  
Snape: Caught me off guard.  
Pomfrey: Really?  
Snape: Yes.  
Pomfrey: That's not like you?  
Snape: Wasn't like him either.  
Harry: Will he be OK?  
Pomfrey: He will. Severus, drink. It will help you sleep.  
Severus: Thank you.  
Pomfrey: obduco Silencio  
Harry: That's a fast working sleeping potion.  
Pomfrey: You should sleep too.  
Harry: Why the silence screen?  
Pomfrey: Don't mind that. Sleep. Or do you want a potion.  
Harry: Ugh. I'll just go to sleep.

* * *

Snape: Is he listening.  
Pomfrey: He is still sleeping. Don't worry.  
Snape: Voldemort thinks I poisoned Potter.  
Pomfrey: You didn't, did you?  
Snape: Of course not.  
Pomfrey: I'm sorry. I had to ask. Not many can make that potion.  
Snape: I know. I think that's why Voldemort assumed I did it too.  
Pomfrey: It couldn't be a student. Could it?  
Snape: If it is, then I wonder who. No-one I teach here have that talent.  
Pomfrey: But then who?  
Snape: Maybe a teacher?  
Pomfrey: Well not me.  
Snape: I know, Don't get me wrong. You can brew a mean sleeping potion, but you fail at poisons.  
Pomfrey: I'll just focus on the compliment part, and forget the rest.  
Snape: What? It's true.  
Pomfrey: I know. But who then?  
Snape: I don't know.  
Harry: I should warn you, that while I am not fully awake yet, I can still hear you.  
Pomfrey: Harry! You're awake!  
Harry: Not really. I just like to pretend I am.  
Snape: Not funny, Potter.  
Pomfrey: Harry, eat!  
Harry: Do I have to. I think I still have some leftovers from my 11 o'clock feeding in my stomach.  
Pomfrey: Eat!  
Snape: Well I should go.  
Pomfrey: Oh no you don't. You eat too.  
Snape: Why do even try.  
Pomfrey: I ask myself that every time you're here.  
Harry: How often is that.  
Snape: None of your business Potter.

* * *

Harry: So? Any more assignments for me today?  
Hermione: It's Saturday.  
Harry: Already?  
Ron: Yeah, no classes, no detentions, nothing.  
Hermione: I did bring a few books.  
Harry: Sorry Hermione. I still haven't started the books you brought me yesterday, and I still have to do the assignment for transfiguration.  
Hermione: What do you do here? Slack off?  
Harry: 10 books a day and 4 assignments a day? No-one can do that.  
Hermione: I can and I do.  
Ron: Yeah but you don't have a life.  
Hermione: What! How dare you! I have 5 more classes then you, and unlike you I want to pass all of them.  
Ron: Chill man.  
Hermione: I am not a man.  
Harry: Will you stop fighting?  
Hermione: Sorry Harry.  
Ron: whatever. So when can you get out of here? We can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow.  
Hermione: Ron, Harry can't go out of the castle. Not after this summer.  
Harry: yeah, Dumbledore's orders.  
Ron: You can sneak out can't you?  
Harry: Sure, I could do that…  
Hermione: Harry?  
Harry: But I won't.  
Hermione: Good.  
Ron: Why not? I thought we could get a butterbeer and then buy some sweets.  
Hermione: Ron! Harry said no.  
Ron: Who made you his boss!  
Harry: Ron, really. No.  
Ron: And here I thought we were friends.  
Harry: I still have to stay in this bed, and if I didn't, I still wouldn't put my life in danger.  
Pomfrey: Harry, drink this.  
Harry: Yes, madam Pomfrey.  
Ron: What is that?  
Pomfrey: A nutrition potion.  
Harry: Disgusting, but I don't fight her anymore.  
Ron: Is she gone?  
Hermione: Yes?  
Ron: OK Harry. How about the first day when you get out of here?  
Harry: What about then.  
Ron: Butterbeer and sweets.  
Hermione: Drop it Ron. Harry won't go.  
Ron: I asked Harry.  
Harry: Like I said, no!  
Ron: You really are a spoilsport, you know! Where is your sense of adventure? And your fame for mischief?  
Pomfrey: Ron, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
Ron: Sure. I was just leaving anyway.  
Harry: I grew up Ron. Maybe you should too.  
Ron: You're turning into her, you know.  
Hermione: What's that supposed to mean.  
Ron: No fun!  
Pomfrey: What was that about?  
Harry: I have no idea.  
Pomfrey: Hermione 5 more minutes Harry needs his sleep.  
Hermione: OK.  
Harry: Is Ron OK. He seems to have changed.  
Hermione: He has his moments. He hit Ginny yesterday.  
Harry: What? Why?  
Hermione: For talking to Draco.  
Harry: I don't like Draco either, but hitting her for that?  
Hermione: I know. Ginny just said sorry, after almost running him over. Ron saw her saying something and went ballistic. I don't even think Draco is that bad, this year.  
Harry: Well, I guess we're all growing up.  
Hermione: All, except Ron.

* * *

What will happen next? We'll see.


End file.
